Legacy of the Dark Saiyan Akkima
by asdfg
Summary: What if Future Trunks' saying was true, that there were different 'choices' in time travel? Different lives, like where the 'realm' where Goku died still existed, and yet another 'realm' where he lives exists at the same time...
1. The Discovery

Alright, here is my story. I separated the chapters so it would be easier for me. Right now the chapters only go to Chapter 6. Ch. 6 is a new addition. For all of you *new* readers, this story is about my character named Akkima. She is a Female Saiyan. Some parts I think are just plain weird, but I hope you like it anyway. Foxx is a character created by my best friend. She is not my character. If you want to hear the story she wrote, she will have it on Fanfiction soon. She plans to only have 10 chapters. Comments or critisism you can report on when you review my story. Oh, and I don't own DBZ, wish I did, blah blah blah, and if I **_ever_** see Akkima in someone else's story, I will personally find them and stalk them. Got it? Good. Just don't take my character. Thanx!   
  


Chapter One - The Discovery   


As Piccolo was flying through the clouds, a bright flash caught his eye. Curious to see what it was, he drifted down to investigate.   
"What?! The power signal leads here... but it looks like a time machine!" he growled, then stepped closer to examine it a little more.   
"Huh?! A frozen time machine?!" he tried to see what was inside, but to no avail. He then looked at the code on the outside, but couldn't make any sense of it.   
"Forget this!" he barked, then blasted off the lid. Inside, there was a person lying down, uncontious. They had short, black hair and was wearing saiyan armor. Scowling to himself, he lifted the person up and flew with them in his arms.

Arriving on a cliff, Piccolo walked into the cave and made a campfire for the newcomer, then flew off to find some food for both of them to eat.

Waking up by the fire, Akkima rubbed her eyes and sat up to look around She was in a cave.   
"I see you're awake," Piccolo said. Startled, she looked at the namek. "If you're hungry, here is some food," he pointed at the baked fish that laid by the fire. Akkima eyed it cautiously.   
"Are you a human?" he asked her, but she just stared at him blankly.   
"Frie uma de kye chatiso zeh," she said harshly, then laid down and rolled over so her back was to him.   
"Great, I'm going to have to get Vegeta to translate, if that's the saiyan language," he mumbled. Akkima smirked to herself. She tried to think back, but couldn't remember any of her past. She dared not speak English to him, because somehow, it didn't seem like the right person to tell at this time.   


Goku, are you there? It's me, Piccolo,> he thought to Goku.   
I'm here. What do you want?>   
I have a person with me that I found in what looked like a time capsule. He looks like a saiyan, and he may be a saiyan, but I need Vegeta to translate what he is saying. Can you bring him?>   
Well, Vegeta's still tied up with the saiyan girl.....>   
What! She's still there?!>   
Yeah. Let's just say that Vegeta is not on Foxx's good side right now.>   
I don't care! Bring the girl too!!> Piccolo closed the link and crossed his arms. Waiting for the others to arrive, he started to meditate.

Unfortunately for Piccolo, Akkima heard the whole conversation, and snorted in disgust. Piccolo opened his eyes and looked curiously at her, then got up and walked to the edge of the cave, crossing his arms once again. Goku, Vegeta and Foxx came to the cave entrance, Vegeta pulling Foxx along by her arm. They had arrived.   
  
  


~Akkima [_akkima@hotmail.com_|_http://www.geocities.com/akkima_


	2. A Saiyan Friend

Chapter Two: A Saiyan Friend   


"We're here," Goku announced as he stepped onto the hard, cave floor, looking intently at Akkima. She glared   
back at him.   
"Let go of me!" Foxx said, landing in the cave and jerking her arm out of Vegeta's hand.   
"Fine then. Let's take a look at this so called boy you found, Piccolo," Vegeta barked. Akkima snorted at this   
comment. Vegeta glared at her, and she glared back.   
"Uh, Piccolo, what did the boy say to you?" Goku said, turning to look at him. "He said, 'Frie uma de kye chatiso   
zeh,'" Piccolo stated. Foxx burst out laughing.   
"What's so funny?!" Piccolo growled.   
"She said that she is a female saiyan you dimwit! How can you overlook it?!" Foxx stared at Piccolo.   
"But he, er- she's wearing saiyan armor!" Piccolo said angrily. Foxx turned to Akkima.   
"You don't have to be a boy to wear saiyan armor," said Akkima hotly. Vegeta laughed.   
"Vegeta, you don't know when to shut up, do you?" Foxx said. Vegeta stopped and stared at her.   
"Want to make something of it?" Vegeta said through clenched teeth.   
"Yeah, I do!" Foxx challenged, and kicked Vegeta in a spot that made him keel over in pain. Piccolo smirked to   
himself, and Akkima covered her mouth to keep from laughing.   
"That's enough! Both of you!" Goku shouted. Vegeta and Foxx both turned their heads to look   
at Goku. Akkima sighed and crossed her arms. She wanted to see a fight! All of a sudden, she wasn't watching   
the quarrel anymore, but was watching a flashback of her past.   


Akkima was gazing at a dragon who was flying near her. Although the black thing in the sky was huge, she was   
not afraid of it. As it descended back onto the cliff and landed beside her, it started to detransform into an   
elderly woman.   
"Young one, how much did you see?" she said softly.   
"I saw you change back," Akkima replied.   
"You must promise never to tell anyone, no one else knows except for you and me," the woman said.   
"I promise," Akkima swore. "How do you do that?"   
"I had recieved the gift from one of my friends," she stated. "He was an immortal." she laid back against a rock.   
"What is an immortal?" she asked.   
"They are beings that never die, and he was my brother."   
"What was his name?"   
"His name is not that important to you, but if you really want to know, his name was Garlic Junior."   


The image fading away, Akkima's eyes focused back to reality.   
"Leave me alone, woman!" Vegeta yelled at Foxx.   
"Why should I?! You started it!"   
"I did not! I am the Prince of the Sai-"   
"You don't know when to shut up! You talk too much!"   
Akkima rolled her eyes. Did they always bicker like little children? Growing tired of this, she walked to the edge of the cave and looked out at the scenery.   
"So this is Earth," she whispered, awed at all the life here. Sick of the bickering, she flew off, without letting the others know. Piccolo turned around and watched Akkima disappear, then he turned back to the others.   
"Does anyone care that the girl saiyan flew away?" Piccolo said in a gruff voice. They all looked at him   
confused.   
"What do you mean, flew away?" Vegeta demanded.   
"While you two were busy bickering, she flew away!" he growled at Vegeta. Piccolo ran to the cave entrance and flew after her. Vegeta, Foxx, and Goku followed after Piccolo.   
"Split up! Goku yelled , and they all went in different directions, except for Foxx. Piccolo grabbed her arm before she could fly off.   
"Hey, what gives!" she exclaimed.   
"If you try and disappear, we will find you," he said, then let go of her arm. They both looked up when they heard a clash of thunder.   
"I'm more worried about the saiyan," she stated clear and firm, then flew off.   
"That makes two of us," Piccolo said to himself.

Akkima scowled when she heard the thunder, and floated down to the ground.   
"I bet it's going to rain now," she grumbled under her breath. She held her hand out palm up and felt a few raindrops sprinkle down, then it started to pour. Akkima shivered and tried to shake the water off to rid herself of the wetness. Tired and cold, she sank down on her knees and cried silently. Being away for what seemed like an hour was enough for her. She pounded the ground with her clenched up fist. Tired of being wet, she looked around for a cave and found one behind her. Stiffly, she crawled into it and nearly cried out in shock when she bumped into a tiny black dragon. It protested with a small squeak, then looked up at her with its small beady eyes, making her laugh with delight. Picking up the dragon, her eyes adjusted to the darkness.   
"So, you are a dragonet," she whispered to the small dragon, as she saw the remains of a cracked egg. It sighed in response, then fell asleep in her arms. She laid down herself, careful of the dragonet, and soon joined the dragon in its dreams.

"Akkima, young one, you need to come here," the old woman called.   
"What is it, Felenyah?" Akkima walked over to the old woman.   
"It won't be long now..." Felenyah trailed off.   
"But you can't!" she tried to protest as tears welled up in her eyes. Sassafras held up her hand up to silence the young girl.   
"Akkima' it is time. You know that as well as I do," Sassafras paused a moment and then continued. "You've been a good friend, and I must give you a gift," she took Akkima's hand and put some sort of energy into her body.   
"Sassafras, I can't take this," she tried to refuse.   
"Akkima, this will help you more than it has helped me," the old woman argued. Akkima shook her head with tears pouring down her cheeks.   
"Young one," the old woman continued, "you deserve it for all of your hard work!" she cackled and Akkima stepped back, afraid. Sassafras stood up and grabbed her throat, squeezing very hard. All of a sudden, she let go as Akkima was gasping for breath.   
"I will get you later, child," Sassafras laughed and disappeared.   
"This isn't over witch," she said quietly, looking at her hand.

Akkima opened her eyes and looked up to see a small dragonet peering down at her. She grinned and rubbed its head between the eyes. It cooed and sat on its haunches, peering at her through its beady eyes.   
"I think I know what to call you," she said to the dragonet. It cocked its head to one side.   
"I'll call you Nightmoon." Nightmoon flew up onto Akkima's shoulder. She then walked outside, where it was still pouring. Nightmoon squeaked in protest, then flew into Akkima's pouch on her side.   
"Hey! It's just a little rain!" Akkima tried to coax the female dragon out of her pouch, but the dragon downright refused.   
"Fine then, stay there," she snorted, then walked through the woods.   
"Hey, you! Saiyan Girl!" a voice exclaimed, and she turned around. It was Vegeta.   
"We've been looking for you all over! Where were you?!" he exclaimed, crossing his arms.   
"I was right here, and you don't have to yell. I can already hear you from a mile away!" she growled at him. He glared at her.   
"It seems that you are not the type to be trusted," Vegeta commented. "Come on saiyan girl," he crossed his arms.   
"I'm not going anywhere with you," she said, turning her back to him. Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her into the air.   
"You're coming with me whether you like it or not!" he stated.   
"Don't hold your breath," she grumbled back.   
"What did you say?!" he shouted at her.   
"You heard me!" she shouted back, smirking. He gripped her arm tighter and flew, dragging her along for the ride.   
"Let me go!" Akkima tried to struggle but he only gripped tighter. She screamed in pain and stopped struggling.   
"That's better," he said, and took no notice of her glare at him.   
"Hey Vegeta! I see you found her!" a voice exclaimed.   
"Kakarot," he sneered, "I found her but she can be your responsibility, I have places to go," he thrust her at Goku and flew off. She sturdied herself and floated in front of him, wincing as she held her arm.   
"Are you okay?" he asked. She winced and looked at him.   
"I'm fine," she lied.   
"You don't look fine to me," Foxx said as she floated up beside Akkima.   
"Zenio frela boyla kee nuu," she said to Foxx, then continued in English. "Vegeta gripped too tightly," she   
winced when she took her hand off her arm.   
"I think you should give her a senzu bean, Goku," Piccolo said in his rough voice. Nightmoon popped her head   
out of the pouch and looked around. She squeaked quietly and flew out of the pouch, avoiding Piccolo. Landing   
on Akkima's good shoulder, she watched Goku as he pulled out a small bean from his pouch.   
"Here, eat it," he said, handing it to her. She finally took it after hesitating a few seconds, then ate it. She gasped as the pain went away from her arm and healed itself.   
"Thank you," she said, testing her arm.   
"Since you have nowhere to stay, why don't you two come over to my house? Piccolo and I have to train to get ready-" Piccolo interrupted by making a grumbling sound in his throat.   
"Sure. I'll go. I owe you a favor anyway," Akkima agreed. Foxx nodded her head in agreement.   
"Alright then." Goku took off, followed by Piccolo, then followed by Akkima and Foxx.   
"Shall we spar against Vegeta later?" Foxx said in saiyan to Akkima.   
"We shall," she grinned back, and followed both Goku and Piccolo.   
  
  


~Akkima [_akkima@hotmail.com_|_http://www.geocities.com/akkima_


	3. Sassafras

Chapter Three: Sassafras   


"Nightmoon, stop struggling!" Akkima protested. Foxx looked at Akkima strangely. Nightmoon perched herself on Akkima's shoulder and stayed there, obviously offended.   
"Don't take it so personally," she scoffed at the dragon. She slowed down when she saw both Piccolo and Goku slow down, and drift down to the land. Akkima and Foxx exchanged glances, then did the same.   
"Daddy!" a boy cried out, and ran out of the house towards Goku.   
"Hi Gohan!" he responded, and Foxx snorted in disgust. Gohan glared at her. Akkima glanced back and forth from Gohan to Foxx.   
"You two know each other?" she said, smirking a little, then looked at Gohan. "So your name is Gohan, and what's your name?" she looked at Foxx.   
"My name is Foxx," she replied, and extended her hand out to Akkima. Akkima took her wrist and they both touched shoulder to shoulder. Nightmoon gave a high trill and flew off of Akkima's shoulder onto the ground. Akkima laughed and picked the dragon up, and talked sweetly to it.   
"Well, well, well. Look who we've got here. A brat girl and her dust bunny!" a female voice said, and stepped out of the shadows.   
"Sassafras," Akkima said with disgust, looking at the immortal with human characteristics. Sassafras laughed.   
"You seem disgusted, maybe I should be more of a guest!" she put her hands together and created a dark ball of fire and fired it at Nightmoon. The small dragon squeaked in panic then flew into the woods with the energy ball trailing after her. Sassafras cackled after there was a big explosion.   
"Leave us alone!" Gohan stepped up.   
"You'll pay for that!" Akkima was trembling with rage. Sassafras walked up to her and smirked. Piccolo stepped up to Sassafras.   
"I'll take you on. right here, right now!" he challenged.   
"Okay, you lose." Sassafras produced static lightning through her hand and hit Piccolo bluntly on the head.   
"Piccolo!!" Akkima cried.   
"He's just uncontious, but as for you, missy, you're coming with me." Sassafras grabbed her arm.   
"Over my dead body!" Foxx punched Sassafras to the ground.   
"That can be arranged," the immortal cackled as she got back up. She grabbed Foxx's throat and started tighten her grip.   
"Stop it!" Gohan flew at Sassafras head on, but it was no use. With her free hand, she did the same thing to him as she did Piccolo which knocked him uncontious. Gohan fell and hit the ground with a thump.   
"Why are you doing this?" Goku shouted at her. Foxx gasped for breath after Sassafras let go of her and threw her to the ground. She turned to him and grinned at him, after checking that Foxx had fainted.   
"You want a fight? I'll give you a fight!" Akkima appeared behind Sassafras and punched her in the back and caught her offguard.   
"My plan has already worked, dear Akkima. When you look at the moon, you will become evil! Aren't I a genius?! Ha ha ha!" she grinned with delight. Akkima gasped with horror.   
"Now let me give you another gift!" as she advanced towards Akkima, Akkima was backing up. Goku fired an attack at Sassafras which knocked her onto the ground.   
"Hope you have a nice trip!" Goku commented, making Sassafras look up.   
"Saiyans...........those bakas," she got up and walked towards Goku. "So, it's a fight you want. You're on."   
As they started to battle, Akkima and Foxx both looked up.   
"She is pure evil," Akkima shuddered.   
"That's enough! I don't care, let's get her!" Foxx flew up to the evil lady and was getting ready to fight her, but Sassafras kneed Foxx in the back, causing her to falter and hit a tree, knocking her uncontious. Akkima screamed and charged over.   
"Foxx! Nooo!" she glared at Sassafras, who was battling Goku.   
"If you promise to rid yourself of all that evil inside of you, I will let you go," Goku promised.   
"Ha! Fat chance," Sassafras replied.   
"Kame," Goku began, but Sassafras kicked him so hard in the stomach that it left him gasping for breath.   
"Even if you turn into a Super Saiyan, you won't be able to defeat me, Goku." Sassafras sneered.   
"How do you know my name?!" he exclaimed, snapping his head up.   
"That is none of your concern."   
"We shall see about that," he grinned, changing into a Super Saiyan right before her eyes. Akkima opened her mouth in awe.   
"You get her Goku," Akkima whispered under her breath.   
"As I told you before, you cannot defeat me. Give me the girl and I will spare your life." Akkima clenched her fists with rage.   
"That m-m-monster!" she whispered to herself ferociously. "She thinks she can just take me? After what she did to my friends? Not in this lifetime!" she phased in behind Sassafras and shot a Masenko at her, but she dodged it. Sassafras turned around to face Akkima and smirked in her own evil little way.   
"A tad bit slow if I do say so myself," she laughed. Akkima's face turned red with rage. Behind Sassafras, Akkima saw Goku deciding whether or not to use an attack on the witch.   
"Not as slow as you, you monster," she replied, trying to buy Goku some time. "You are going to die, Sassafras. You've hurt my friends and me. Whether you like it or not, you're going down." Sassafras just smiled.   
"So, you really think you can beat me, huh? You little brat!" her facial expression turned into a scowl. Akkima lashed her tail and stood in a fighting stance. Before she could react, however, Sassafras had phased behind Akkima and pinned her arms behind her back. Goku released the Kamehameha at Sassafras, not knowing that it would be Akkima's life in danger.   
"Let me go!" she shrieked, trying to struggle out of Sassafras' arms. Sassafras growled and fired a direct attack, fainting her and giving her the gift that she had already planned for the young girl.   
"Sweet dreams," she cackled and threw Akkima at the Kamehameha. Her deed already done, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.   
  
  


::Annoying Announcer at end of show:: "What will happen to Akkima after what Sassafras did to her? Will she survive, or suffer the ultimate consenquence of Death? Will Goku have enough time to save the young saiyan? Where are the other Z fighters? Find out on the next episode of Dr-"   
::Akkima:: "Shall I dispose of you now? I'm sick of you! You always end the episode right when it gets to the good part! DIE!!" *fires her special attack*   
::Announcer:: "Nooooooooo.......!!!!" *body gets mangled and is dead*   
::Akkima:: *rubs her hands together twice* "Much better. Hopefully there won't be any more interruptions next time."   
  


~Akkima [_akkima@hotmail.com_|_http://www.geocities.com/akkima_   



	4. Goku Steps In

Chapter Four - Goku steps in   


"Akkima! Noooo!" Goku shouted, then phased beside Akkima and grabbed her before the attack he fired hit her. Deflecting the blast,   
he laid her on the ground and watched as the blast blew up a cliff a few hundred miles away.   
"Akkima, that was foolish of you," Goku said under his breath as he looked at her. She opened an eye halfway and coughed up   
blood.   
"Whoa, take it easy there," he said, handing her a senzu bean, which she gratefully took and ate. She then stood up and wobbled a   
little bit before falling back down.   
"That monster took my tail!" she cried, with tears welling up in her eyes. "How am I ever going to balance without my tail?!"   
"I'll get her next time," Piccolo growled as he stood up. Akkima looked downwards.   
"You don't even know her, Piccolo," she mumbled under her breath.   
"What is all the commotion here?!" Vegeta growled, landing on the ground.   
"That is none of your concern, Vegeta," Akkima looked at Foxx and wondered if she would wake.   
"Hey saiyan girl, I'll tell you when it's my business or not!" he barked at her, crossing his arms. She turned around and glared at him.

"Oh, and I suppose we are supposed to obey you since you are the prince of the saiyans?"

The scenery suddenly changed into an island. There was a house with a turtle on the beach, and a few people talking about Goku.   
Suddenly he arrived, carrying a little boy with him.   
"Are you babysitting, Goku?" A young woman said, with short blue hair.   
"Nope. This is my son, Gohan! Say hi, Gohan!" Gohan hid behind his father's leg and waved a hand shyly. After everyone was   
introduced they started to walk into the house, but Goku stopped and turned around. A few feet away stood a man with very long   
black spiky hair.   
"Hello, Kakarot. Long time no see, brother," he said, smirking a little. "Don't tell me you don't remember me, Raditz!"   
"Brother?!" he exclaimed. "I have no brother!" Akkima watched as the conversation between them turned into a battle, with Piccolo   
killing both Raditz and Goku, Goku sacrificing his life. Just as Raditz was about to die, however, he revealed that the scouter he was   
wearing was also a transmitter, and that there were two other saiyans on their way.   
The scenery changed again, this time to two people with scouters on, eating what looked like a green leg of some sort.   
"Vegeta, should we wish Raditz back with the dr-"   
"No, Nappa. That won't be neccessary. We can wish for something more useful... such as immortality."   
"What about Akkima?" Nappa asked.   
"Who?"   
"You know, Raditz's daughter." Vegeta smirked to himself..   
"That saiyan doesn't even know her father. I doubt it would make a difference. Haha! That's a good one, Nappa."

Akkima glared at Vegeta, her blue eyes filled with rage and hatred. "You never even gave my father a chance," she growled, then   
saw that everyone was okay.   
"What?" Akkima looked back at Vegeta.   
"I said that you just let my father die!!" she screamed in his face. "I did know a little about my father, something you did not know!   
You just let Raditz die!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and then stopped to let the realization sink in. Everyone that stood   
nearby gasped in horror.   
"Leave me alone now. I am going to train until the androids arrive. After then, Vegeta. My father's death will not be in vain." she   
lowered her voice. After finishing, she flew off north. Foxx powered up and attempted to fly after her.   
"Let her go, Foxx. She has Vegeta's temper, let her cool off." Goku was still stunned that her father was Raditz, let alone he was her   
uncle. Foxx screamed at herself and stopped, landing on the ground again.   
"This is all your fault Vegeta!" Foxx screamed, and punched a nearby tree sending it flying a few miles away. For once, Vegeta was   
at a loss for words.   
  
  


~Akkima [_akkima@hotmail.com_|_http://www.geocities.com/akkima_


	5. Plan of Attack

Chapter Five - Plan of Attack   


"Sassafras, that...baka traitor! BAKA!" Akkima screamed to herself as she was flying through the air. "There has to be someway to   
defeat her..." she growled to herself angrily. All of a sudden, she stopped immediately and landed on the ground. Turning around,   
she saw Nightmoon, or what was left of her. Tears came to her eyes and dropped onto the lifeless body of the dragonet.   
"Nightmoon..." Akkima stuttered, disbelieving what she saw. A cackle could be heard throughout the forest, which made Akkima   
snap her head up and glare where she thought the voice was coming from. She stood up and ran in the direction of the voice,   
clenching her fists to keep from screaming.   
"Where are you going, child?" Sassafras appeared in front of Akkima. The saiyan girl halted before running into her.   
"I am not a child," she protested. "I am a true warrior and I will always stay one!"   
"Leave the woman to us, saiyan." Vegeta landed next to her. She glared at him, stepping back. She knew not to disagree with him.   
Not now, anyways.   
"Ah, Vegeta. Are you now her guardian?" Sassafras smirked evilly. Suddenly, Sassafras had a look of horror upon her face and fell   
over, a knife sticking out of her neck. Standing behind her was Foxx.   
"What did you go and do that for? That now shows that you are a coward and don't want to fight it out!" he snarled.   
"Oh Vegeta, shut up!" Akkima growled at him.   
"What did you say?!" he barked.   
"You heard me." She turned her back on Vegeta and faced Sassafras. Vegeta whirled her around and clenched his teeth.   
"Don't turn your back on-" Akkima punched his nose and made it bleed. He stumbled back and wiped the blood off, looking at it,   
unbelieving.   
"You- you made my nose bleed!" he cried. She walked off, kicking Sassafras in the stomach and breaking one of her ribs.   
"You're just lucky I didn't break one of your arms," she commented to Vegeta, then flew off.

About an hour later, she arrived at Goku's house and called out his name. He came out with Gohan.   
"Goku, you have an attack called the Instant Transmission, am I not correct?"   
"How do you know?!" he exclaimed.   
"You used it when you saved me from your own attack," she continued. "I want to learn that technique myself. Could you teach it to   
me?" she looked at him hopefully.   
"Sorry, I learned it from the Planet Yardrat," he laughed. Both Gohan and Akkima fell down in anime style.   
"I can transport you there if-"   
"No. That won't be neccessary." She got up and walked off, taking out an item. "Thank you, Kakarot," she smirked. He put his hand   
behind his head.   
"Uh - sure...." he trailed off. She put the scouter on her head and phased out, then back in again beside Gohan and kissed him on   
the cheek.   
"Goodbye, cousin." she stated, then walked off. He blushed deeply and Goku just smiled.   
"Oh, and Kakarot?" she turned around.   
"Yes?   
"Do you think I could learn the technique 'Kamehameha'?" he smiled.   
"Master Roshi could teach you that," he replied, and walked towards her. "Want me to transport you there?" she nodded and he put   
his hand on her shoulder. They both dissappeared, and Gohan touched his cheek, smirking.

Both Goku and Akkima appeared in front of Master Roshi's house and Oolong just about had a fit.   
"Don't do that!!" he whined.   
"Hmmm. Looks like I can have that extra side of pork," she commented. He screamed - literally - and ran inside the house. Master   
Roshi ran outside to see what all the commotion was about.   
"Oh, it's you, Goku," he said. "Ah, I see you brought a guest, he he heh..." he said again, smiling. Akkima looked at him funny.   
"Yeah, this is Akkima. She wants to learn the Kamehameha Wave," Goku explained.   
"Yeah! I can teach her more than that," he grinned.   
"Okay then. Akkima, I think you can handle it on your own now," commented Goku as he was disappearing.   
"Thanks, Kakarot!"   
"It's Goku! Goku!" Akkima turned towards Master Roshi.   
"When can we get started?" she asked.   
"Right now!" he chimed, and grabbed her arms from behind. Akkima clenched her teeth.   
"To learn the Kamehameha Wave, you have to position your hands like this," he said, gripping her arms at the elbows. She clenched   
her teeth harder.   
"Kame..." she began, and a small ball of energy formed in her hands. "...Hameha!" she turned towards Master Roshi and smirked.   
"Like this?"   
"Aahhh!" he was hit by her beam.   
"Oops...." she tried to keep from laughing.

Roshi watched Akkima from his window. He looked at his cast-ridden leg.   
"What a fast learner. She will be a great fighter someday..." he thought to himself.   
"Just one more," she mumbled to herself.   
"Kamehameha!" she blurted out, and her attack came out very large and dangerous. She beamed.   
"Akkima," Master Roshi called. She walked out of the water towards him.   
"I know you're about to leave, so I'll give you a word of advice," he stopped and looked at her. "The Kamehameha Wave can be   
controlled, and if you stayed a little longer I could probably teach you how."

Within a week, she had mastered the Kamehameha and a little more. Akkima had learned how to also make the attack explode   
when she wanted.   
"Arigatou," she said, bowing her head to him. He nodded, and she flew off.   
"Good Luck," he whispered, and watched her disappear.   
  
  


DBZ Announcer: What will happen to Akkima and where will she go? Has she really mastered the technique Kame-   
Akkima: Excuse me. What do you think you're doing?   
DBZ Announcer: *gulps* Um.... I'm a replacement?   
Vegeta: *walks up* I don't think so. *blows him up into a million pieces*   
Akkima: *bows* Thank you, my prince.   
Vegeta: *smirks at all the pieces of the announcer*   
Akkima: Vegeta, you have too much time on your hands... *anime sweatdrop*   
  
  


Yay! What did you think? Do you like it? I will type up the next chapter when I'm done writing it. Oh, and a huge thanx to Kit, Saiyan Kamia, Kimbo aka Diona, John Doe, and especially Aeris. Hope this chapter helps you with your story, and if it doesn't, I wish the best of luck to you. ^-^   


~Akkima [_akkima@hotmail.com_|_http://www.geocities.com/akkima_


	6. Promised Truth

FanFiction.Net~*- Promised Truth -*~ Chapter Six - Promised Truth   


Akkima arrived at Goku's house before she said her last goodbye. He walked out and greeted her.   
"I assume you're leaving now," he stated. She nodded.   
"I...uh..." she didn't know what to say.   
"I expect for you to train hard and arrive back here in three years, Akkima." she looked at him.   
"I'm not even sure if Raditz is my real father," she blurted out, then smirked. She remembered Vegeta's pet name for Goku.   
"Would you like me to call you Goku or Kakarot?"  
"Goku would be nice..."  
"Okay. Kakarot it is." he grimaced and she laughed, walking off.   
"I'll be back in three years, or you'll find me dead," she said in a serious tone.

**_More soon! Keep track..._**   


~Akkima [_akkima@hotmail.com_|_http://www.geocities.com/akkima_


End file.
